Star Wars: New Order
by gogos202
Summary: 10 years after The Battle of Exegol, Jedi Grandmaster Rey Skywalker has rebuilt the foundations of the Jedi Order and is happily overseeing its growth. However, when two students suddenly vanish Rey and Jedi Master Finn set off on a quest to locate them, in the process discovering a plot that could shake the foundations of the galaxy...
1. Prologue

Prologue.

The glimmering lights of the neon signs were almost maddening. In every direction a different sign tried to advertise its product or location to you. The lower levels of Coruscant were seedy places. The further down you went the more dangerous it was, more crime, more fumes, more hazards. Each building tightly packed together for the most "efficient" use of space. The people living on these lower levels were either poor nobodies, or deadly criminals. The lower levels, Keye Lunelle had decided, were where the Jedi were truly needed. Here is where the Jedi can truly make a difference, protecting the innocents that the Coruscant police were too busy or too corrupt to help. The human weaved his way through the streets of Coruscant's underworld, trying his best to keep a good pace but not appear as if he was in a hurry. His eyes darted from one place to the next, looking for the place his contact had asked him to meet at. Then, as he turned the corner, he spotted it.

The Wounded Womp Rat was like any other cantina this low down. Small, dingy, dark and filled with people either looking to lay low or forget their troubles. Keye scanned the room until his eyes fell upon a rather fetching looking woman. He grinned and walked over, sitting down at her table. She was a thin woman, with short cut black hair. Her eyes were a dull green, but paradoxically they were bright and full of life.

"Callista Kovani, I assume?" Keye said. He had never actually met the woman before, but she was a dead-ringer for the holo that Master Ghohorna had shown him. In truth he had been told very little about his mission here other than that he was to meet with this woman and find out what she knows about the disappearance of Aleena Roye.

"Yes," she chirped sweetly "and I take it you're the Jedi I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yes, I am Keye Lunelle, Jedi Padawan to Master Ghohorna" he outstretched his hand, but Callista didn't take it. He awkwardly retracted it and used it to brush his hair as if that was the intended action. "Err… I'm here to ask you a few questions about a missing Jedi named Aleena Roye." Callista smiled at the mention of the name, which perplexed the young Jedi. Why was that he reaction?

"I think its better if I just show you what happened to her." She said, a saccharine sweetness in her words, which again seemed to make little sense. Then, Keye felt a strange fuzziness in his mind, finding it difficult to focus on what was happening in front of him. "You're going to follow me outside, to the alleyway." Callista said. And for whatever reason, Keye repeated what she said.

"I'm going to follow you outside, to the alleyway." The two then proceeded to stand up and begin to exit the cantina. Every step seemed difficult for Keye. But he knew that following whatever Callista ordered would help him. He knew that if h just did what she said, things would be clear. Still his mind was fogged as he stepped out into the cool Coruscant streets. It was a short distance to the alleyway, here nobody could see or hear them talk, which Keye thought was good. He thought Callista was good. Then, he snapped out of his daze, suddenly realising the danger he had found himself in. Was that some kind of hypnosis? Mind control? Perhaps even a Jedi mind trick? It had certainly felt like one. Not hesitating, Keye reached down to his belt and ignited his lightsaber.

"What did you just do to me?" he barked, Pointing the brilliant blue blade at Callista's back. She paused, and slowly turned around to face him.

"Drop it" she commanded, but this time Keye was able to fight off the haziness in his mind.

"Who are you? A fallen Jedi?" he snapped, keeping his lightsaber pointed at her, ready to defend himself at a moments notice. Reaching out with the force he tried to read her emotions, but to his surprise he felt nothing. It wasn't that she had no emotions, no, it was if she simply wasn't there, totally invisible to the force. As Keye tried to figure out what this meant he felt a sharp pain in his leg as a blaster bolt was fired into the back of his knee. He crumpled to the floor in pain, letting out a loud shriek. Somehow, a second person had snuck up on him, and like Callista, he was totally invisible to the force. A second bolt hit his other leg, rendering him totally immobile. The two figures stood above him, grinning devilishly at him. Once again Keye reached out to the force and tried to push his assailants away. To his utter shock they were unaffected by his attack.

"Its useless Jedi." The man said. His voice was deep and sophisticated. Keye could hardly make out any of his features in the dark alleyway. "Callista, you may feed." He motioned to Keye on the floor. Two tendrils erupted from Callista's cheeks. They were long and flesh coloured. They stretched down and attached themselves to either side of Keye's neck. Keye felt himself getting weaker and weaker as the tendrils were seemingly absorbing his essence. His vision faded out, and he lost consciousness there on the Coruscant streets.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

There it was again. The feeling of someone disappearing, not dying, that was a different feeling. No, the feeling of someone simply vanishing to the force. It was the same feeling as when Aleena disappeared. Rey's meditation was interrupted by this sudden feeling, and it had caused her to fall a few feet to the floor. There was a loud crash as three of the six Muntuur Stones fell alongside her. It wasn't a deep meditation, but she had expected to be lifting at least four. Pushing this minor annoyance away she began to once again ponder the disturbance, after rising to her feet.

The room was completely empty apart from a floor mat and the six Muntuur Stones, Each one weighing several tonnes, circling the mat. Rey walked out of the circle and into the corridors of the Jedi Temple. It had been ten years since the defeat of The First Order, and during that time Rey, under the tutelage of Luke Skywalker had begun to rebuild the Jedi Order. In honour of her late master and in respect of the ancient Jedi she had rebuilt the Jedi Temple on Ahch-To, deciding that the order was too early in its infancy to return to the ruined temple on Coruscant. The Ahch-To temple had been expanded greatly, able to accommodate many Jedi trainees. With Luke's advice, Rey had managed to avoid many of the difficulties that he had when rebuilding the order. It had not been an easy journey, but Rey was happy with its progress and how the Jedi were beginning to be accepted back into the Galaxy.

The hallway was cool, a nice change from the stuffy room she was in. As she strode through the hall, she couldn't help but grin every time she passed a fellow Jedi and they greeted her. She would be long dead by the time the Order had the numbers it had before the Jedi purges, but to see multiple Jedi in one place was truly a sight to behold. Rey made her way to the Jedi Council room. The weekly meeting wasn't to begin for another thirty minutes or so, but Rey always liked to be the first into the room. To her surprise, she saw Finn sitting in his chair.

"Finn? You're never here this early. I thought you hated these meetings?" she teased. Finn's training had not been easy, he was not the most patient of men, neither was it easy for him to let go of the trauma he faced during his time working for the First Order, she suspected it would never truly leave him. Still, she was proud of him for overcoming his difficulties and become a wise Jedi Master. The council was only made up of five Jedi Masters right now, although Rey wanted their to be a few more, she did not yet believe any of her Knights were ready for the title. There was Rey, Finn, Master Ghohorna, Master Dashara and Master Adoug. Rey of course was the only Jedi with the title of "Grandmaster" or "Skywalker." Rey was not a Skywalker by blood, neither did she think she'd ever have children to pass the name onto. The name became a title, the leader of the Jedi Order was its Skywalker. Luke was not too thrilled with this idea that Rey had, but there was little he could do to change her mind, and she enjoyed teasing the old ghost.

"Rey, err, Master Skywalker. I have sensed a disturbance in the force. One similar to when Aleena Roye disappeared." Finn said with a grim look on his face. Finn had not taken Aleena's disappearance well. She was once his Padawan, the first one he trained in fact. It had been two months since her disappearance and Finn had spent most of that time trying to find her. Rey had been helping of course, but her role as the Skywalker kept her busy with other things most of the time.

"I felt it too, snapped me out of my meditation. Do you think another one of our Jedi will disappear?" Rey questioned. Finn had felt that it was Aleena who disappeared last time, due to their closeness. "And if so, who could it be?"

"I don't know. I felt it, but I'm not sure who it was this time." He looked out through the window at the seas of Ahch-To. "I will have to double my efforts to figure out what's happening."

"Patience. We will discuss with the rest of the council and see what insight they might have," she looked at him for a moment, still he wouldn't avert his gaze from the ocean. "Okay?" she added.

"Okay." And with that the two sat in silence for a time. Rey had never seen Finn like this. They had been friends for years now, but he had never been so distant from her before. She was worried about him, and hoped that whatever was going on would be quickly resolved so that she could have her friend back. When the time came Master Dashara, a blue skinned Twi'lek man, stepped into the room.

"Master Skywalker, Master Finn" he said in his flowery and nasal voice. He nodded to both of them and took his seat. Master Ghohorna, a Zabrak woman with light brown skin and horns circling her hair, and Master Adoug, a red skinned Devaronian man with two large horns protruding from his head, had to call in to the meeting due to them being off world currently.

"I call this meeting into session," Rey began "Now, most importantly, Master Finn and myself have felt a disturbance in the force. The same disturbance as when Aleena Roye disappeared. First, we must establish if another of our own has disappeared, and who it was." Rey looked round at each person. Master Ghohorna spoke.

"It was my Padawan who disappeared. I felt him vanish." She said simply, although Rey could sense the pain in her voice. "I sent him to Coruscant to speak to a woman named Callista Kovani, who claimed she knew something about Aleena."

"Very well, We will send a team to inve-"

"No," Finn interrupted. "I will go to Coruscant and investigate." Rey looked at Finn. This was completely unlike him. He never enjoyed these meetings but he would always be polite during them, this was the first time he had ever interrupted anyone. Half of her wanted to tell him no, that he was too emotionally invested, that he was too close to the case. The other half of her, the half that was Finn's friend rather than the Jedi Grandmaster knew that he would go anyway, and that so would she were she in his place.

"Very well, Master Finn will investigate at Coruscant."

The rest of the meeting went by as normal. More recruits being invited to join the order, standard political discussions, talks of re-integrating with the Republic. It was late in the evening when the meeting was adjourned and Rey found herself in her bedchamber. She fell face first onto here bed, trying to gather her thoughts.

"You seem frustrated Rey" a familiar voice spoke to her. She sat up to see the pale blue figure of Luke Skywalker sitting at her bedside. Luke, despite no longer being part of the mortal world would often come to advice the young Jedi on a great many things. Sometimes she would speak his name and he would appear, and sometimes he would appear whenever he felt that she needed his advice. Rey had learnt that only those who had known the ghost in life could see a force ghost. This is why she was never able to meet Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Anakin or any other of the Jedi. Apart from that one moment on Exegol where she felt the most connected to the force she had ever felt, she had never heard from any of the other Jedi. Luke came to her most days, although sometimes when Luke was of no help Leia Organa would visit her. The thing that always bothered Rey was that Ben had never visited her. Ben, her mind wandered. Had he still been alive perhaps they would have started a family of their own by now. Continued the Skywalker lineage. She realised of course that this was impossible. Ben had been redeemed in her eyes, and the Force, but the galaxy would never forgive Kylo Ren for what he had done. Pushing the thought of him out of her mind she spoke to her Master.

"Its Finn, Master Skywalker. He's running off on his own to piece together a mystery that could be incredibly dangerous. He's too close to this to get through without doing something stupid." Luke smiled at her, stroking his scraggly beard.

"You sound like Master Yoda" he chuckled.

"Yes, but Master Yoda was right, wasn't he? Darth Vader cut your hand off and nearly killed you." She said teasingly.

"Yes, Yes I'm quite aware." The ghost laughed again. "Rey, you know that he wouldn't have waited a moment if it were you that had vanished. The force guides all thing, and it has guided Finn to Coruscant."

"I'm just worried Master. I couldn't bare it if he was killed or vanished himself." She lay down on her bed, letting out a long, exacerbated sigh. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Only you can answer that Rey" and with that the apparition was gone, leaving Rey once again alone in her room. What _was_ she supposed to do? She turned her head to turn to the starry night sky of Ahch-To. The force would guide her, as it always had. She assured herself that when the time came, she would know what to do. She just hoped that whatever it was would end this whole mystery.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The star lines once again became white pinpricks as the Millennium Falcon dropped out of Hyperspace. Finn's eyes were fixed upon the huge planet in front of them. Coruscant. From this far out it looked orange due to all the lights and buildings, but he recalled Poe once telling him that it was secretly a blue and green planet much like Naboo. The last time Finn had been here was during the final battle against the First Order, liberating Coruscant from their control was perhaps the hardest battle the Resistance had ever led. Even without Kylo Ren, Palpatine or the Final Order, the First Order fought to the last man to keep the planet out of Resistance hands. Finn had gained and lost many friends in this final assault.

He tore his eyes away from the planet to sneak a glance at his pilot. Rey was completely focused on navigating her ship safely down to the planets surface. Rey had insisted on joining him on this mission. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved that he would have backup and his closest friend, insulted that she didn't think he could do it alone or honoured to have the Skywalker herself deem his mission so important that she had to personally oversee it. It didn't really matter how he felt anyway, she was here now and there was no getting rid of her.

"I've called Poe, we're cleared to land in the Navy's shipyard." Rey said before Finn could get the first word of his question out. Reading minds was an annoying habit of hers Finn thought to himself. After the war was over and the Galactic Republic was re-established, Poe had been given the rank of Grand Admiral, the highest rank in the Republics military (other than the Commander-In-Chief which was reserved for the Supreme Chancellor). Other than a direct order from the Supreme Chancellor themselves, Poe's word was law within the military. The only downside to this, was that Finn could very rarely see his husband as he was usually on Coruscant in meetings or commanding different fleets on board his Star Defender.

The Falcon drew closer to the planet with each passing second, and after a short wait they landed in the Republic Navy Shipyard. Finn straightened out his Jedi robes and followed Rey off the ship. It was loud. Soldiers shouting commands, ships taking off and landing. Finn had almost forgotten what it was like to be in a military base. As they stepped off the ship Finn froze as he saw two lines of soldiers standing at attention on either side of the exit plank. Standing right at the bottom was Grand Admiral Poe Dameron. His white uniform was pristine, although Finn always thought the gold epaulette was a bit much.

"He must have gotten a fresh uniform for us" Finn murmured to Rey. The two stepped off the ship and walked towards their friend.

"Master Jedi, it is pleasure to receive you both. To what do we owe this honour?" Finn had to suppress a laugh as Poe bowed before both of them. Poe knew that Rey absolutely hated these formalities or being treated like she was someone special, meaning that Poe made it a point to greet her in the grandest way he possibly could every time she visited. Finn recalled one time where Poe had called in X-Wings to do a fly by and fire at a fireworks display setting them off, which were shaped like her face. Due to only informing Poe very recently that they were arriving Finn presumed he hadn't had time to put together something too elaborate. Finn was convinced that one day they would arrive to a parade entirely in Rey's honour.

"We are here on Jedi business Grand Admiral, perhaps me can discuss it further in your office?" Rey said trying to hide her annoyance, not too successfully Finn noticed.

"Of course! This way!" Poe exclaimed, seeming to drop the act and go from a polite diplomatic smile to a wide grin as he ushered the two along to his personal office. Finn had been inside this office many times, it was fairly large, but baron off things to fill the space. There was a desk to work at, four chairs across from it in the scenario Poe was to have visitors, a few shelves filled with model ships of the past and present, a few filing cabinets and a vast array of photographs. Many of which were of people Finn knew. There were pictures of himself, Rey, Leia, Finn and a few of Poe's other friends. As soon as they were in the privacy of Poe's office, Poe gave Rey a tight hug, then gave one to Finn. "It's been forever since we all got together like this. I need to take a month off or something so we can all go party on Zeltros or something…" He trailed off for a moment, seeming to already be planning it in his head. "Anyway, what's all this about?"

"Y'know how I told you that my old Padawan went missing? Well another student has vanished. Coruscant is the last planet we know they went to, so we're starting here." Finn explained. Suddenly remembering the seriousness of the situation once more, all of the joy of seeing Poe seemed to drain out of him. "They met a woman named Callista Kovani at The Wounded Womprat, or that's what they were supposed to do at least. We're here to find out what happened." Poe leaned back on his chair and stroked his chin.

"Anything I can do to help?" Poe asked.

"Can you find out if he's dead? Has a body shown up?" Rey had a stern look on her face as she asked. It was a sensible question Finn thought, but if a body had shown up then it would also mean that Aleena's body was out there somewhere, and Finn wasn't ready to accept that.

"Give me a minute" Poe responded. And after a bit of questioning on a description Poe couldn't find anything in the police records of someone fitting that description turning up dead. A relief, but the Jedi still had nothing to go off of. "Anything else I can do?"

"No, we'll figure it out." Finn stood up from his chair and kissed Poe gently on the forehead. "Thanks for trying though." With that, the two Jedi said their goodbyes and headed towards The Wounded Womprat.


End file.
